<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss my shades by SPIDERB4BY (soulsasylum)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950785">kiss my shades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsasylum/pseuds/SPIDERB4BY'>SPIDERB4BY (soulsasylum)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Smiths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Songfic, johnny loves morrissey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsasylum/pseuds/SPIDERB4BY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m completely confused and about to argue when he leans in close and whispers in my ear, “And when you make love to her tonight, you think of me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angie Marr/Johnny Marr, Johnny Marr/Morrissey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss my shades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sexual tension between Johnny and Morrissey finally got to me.</p>
<p>hiiii &lt;3 <br/>SPIDERB4BY here. </p>
<p>i’m reposting my fics so i have them all in one place. sadly i orphaned my account a while ago, but i’m back!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m staring at him again, but it’s impossible not to. He’s practically doing a striptease right in front of me <em>on stage</em>.</p>
<p>He’s awkward and his pants are too baggy in the ass, but somehow he’s alluring. Like some sort of radiant flower that’s yet to be discovered. And concerning flowers — they dive on stage like darts towards him, sometimes hitting him in the head. It’s what they do now, the fans — bring him offerings of delicate petals, strings of pearls around their necks. They’re just like him, except they’re not.</p>
<p>When we’re alone he’s shy and quiet, always blushing like a silly girl in love. But not here in front of all these people. Here he’s wild and bold, slipping out of his flowing blouse only to throw himself on the floor and yelp into the microphone. I struggle to see that introverted man I once rescued from his bedroom.</p>
<p>He looks at me and I swear I’ve died in that moment. He’s pure seduction — and I haven’t a clue how the fuck a man who claims celibacy does it, but he’s right there in front of my eyes. </p>
<p>We finish up Still Ill and I turn to nod my head at Andy as we start up Hand In Glove.</p>
<p>Morrissey’s shuffling around between us as he begins to sing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hand in glove </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sun shines out of our behinds </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, it’s not like any other love </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This one is different, because it’s us </em>
</p>
<p>I feel hot, desperately trying to convince myself that these words mean nothing. But deep down, I know they do.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hand in glove </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We can go wherever we please </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And everything depends upon </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How near you stand to me</em>
</p>
<p>I see him out of the corner of my eye gliding closer to me. He’s beaming, shirtless and sweaty. I’m captivated and renewed with lust.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if the people stare </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then the people stare </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I really don’t know and I really don’t care </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss my shades </em>
</p>
<p>I want to kiss him now, but that would be crazy, wouldn’t it? If I just stopped playing, walked up to him, and planted one right on his pretty lips, the fans would go wild.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hand in glove</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The good people laugh </em>
</p>
<p>Andy and mike — they’d never let it go.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, we may be hidden by rags </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But we’ve something they’ll never have </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hand in glove </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sun shines out of our behinds </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, we may be hidden by rags </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But we’ve something they’ll never have </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And if the people stare </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then the people stare </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I really don’t know and I really don’t care </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss my shades </em>
</p>
<p>He’s backing away from me, but our eyes are still locked. I wonder, can he see the love in my eyes? </p>
<p>
  <em>So, hand in glove I stake my claim </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll fight to the last breath </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If they dare touch a hair on your head </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll fight to the last breath</em>
</p>
<p>It’s hard to imagine Morrissey fighting anyone. He once made some roadie fish a drowning bumblebee from a swimming pool, for fucks sake. But I’d surely leap in front of flying bullet for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>For the good life is out there somewhere </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So stay on my arm, you little charmer </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I know my luck too well </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, I know my luck to well </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I’ll probably never see you again </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll probably never see you again </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll probably never see you again </em>
</p>
<p>He’s dancing around me in circles and I can’t stop looking at him. I don’t care anymore, <em>I want him.</em></p>
<p>We finish and Morrissey throws a bunch of wilted gladiolus into the crowd before running off stage. I follow him, hoping for a moment alone, but I know that’s most likely impossible. We’re all going out for drinks right after. Well, Moz isn’t. He’s going back to the hotel. But I can’t just act like a maniac and snog the life out of him in front of Mike, Andy and the crew.</p>
<p>He’s standing against the wall, twirling a single flower between his fingers. I smile and he shies away, wiping sweat from his forehead.</p>
<p>“You were great out there,” I tell him.</p>
<p>He looks at me, practically glowing.</p>
<p>I can’t stop myself. I step closer and closer to him, until we’re but an inch apart. And I’m ready to do it. I’m going to fucking kiss him. I close my eyes and lean in, feeling his breath on my lips, but we never meet. Instead my lips brush the petals of the flower he’s holding between us.</p>
<p>“Wha-?” I begin, but he silences me with a slender finger to my lips.</p>
<p>He gently places the flower in my hands, refusing to meet my gaze.</p>
<p>“Take this,” He whispers to me. “Take this, and give it to Angie.” I’m completely confused and about to argue when he leans in close and whispers in my ear, “And when you make love to her tonight, you think of me.”</p>
<p>Morrissey is first to pull away, his face is bright red. He smiles at me shyly before wandering off towards the restroom to change.</p>
<p>I’m left there, stunned, clutching on to the dumb fucking flower with everything that I have. Then Andy walks in and claps me on the back.</p>
<p>“Good show, yeah?” He says, though he quickly sees my face and the flower, and puts two and two together.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is that?”</p>
<p>“A flower,” I reply dumbly.</p>
<p>He grins knowingly. </p>
<p>“One of Mozzer’s flowers?”</p>
<p>“Piss off-” I shove him out of my way, my face growing hot.</p>
<p>“Riiiiight, so, Mike and I are going to the pub. You coming? Or are you going to write poetry and cry also?” He’s laughing hysterically and even worse, Mike’s just come in.</p>
<p>My fist hits Andy hard on the arm and I toss Morrissey’s flower on a chair nearby. “I’m coming to the pub, you idiot. Let’s go before the fans block the back door.”</p>
<p>Thankfully Andy leaves it at that, but he’s still got that shit eating grin on his face. I know this isn’t over, I just hope to god he won’t tell Mike.</p>
<p>We eventually leave and I light a smoke, sitting in the back of a car, wondering how the fuck I’m supposed to face Morrissey tomorrow without jumping him like a horny teenager. It’s impossible, I decide. But I know I’m thinking of him tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>